


Move In, Make A Move, Maybe.

by iArgent



Series: The Stupid College AU Nobody Wanted or Needed [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward dorm, Awkward learning to live in a dorm, F/M, Half of these people don't even appear in the story, I'm a stupid procrastinator who procrastinates, M/M, here's a college AU nobody wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm a procrastinator who procrastinates, and I'm sorry. My other stories will be updated soon I swear.</p><p>Alistair is about to start his first year of college at UF Honnleath. His roommate might have narcolepsy, he's yet to meet the mans girlfriend, his neighbor is far too attractive for his own good, and a dwarf has bets running with somebody named Sera, who may or may not be hiding in the stairwell.</p><p>Also, his new, awkward RA may or may not be dating his best friend of two months from six years ago, and this dorm has it's own issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move In, Make A Move, Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm so sorry, I'm procrastinating on my other stories. I...uh..Wrote this five minutes ago at like 2:30am, so, mistakes galore. And no Beta.
> 
> Here's the college AU nobody wanted. 
> 
> Also
> 
> Rossignol= Nightengale in French.
> 
> And for anybody who has even attempted Into The Shadows, you will know that Niro Surana is my own Warden.
> 
> What you may not know is that Gilraen Lavellan is my Inquisitor, and she has three siblngs, Da'mi, Jiran, and Lethrin. One sister, two brothers.

Upon being accepted to the University of Ferelden-Honnleath, Alistair had been very pleased. It had good courses, small class sizes, and he’d sneaked in before the tuition skyrocketed due to the political tensions.

His sort of uncle, Teagan, had sat next to him for hours on the computer, walking him through application, then class choices, and finally, roommate selection.

He had eventually settled on a man named Solas Harel. He was bald. Which was decidedly odd for a nineteen year old elf. His hobbies had actually listed dreaming, and he seemed to enjoy reading novels in old Arcanum. But, a few email conversations later, Alistair learned that Solas was simply an incredibly calm man. He liked movies, sure, sports, not so much. He wasn’t wild about needing to keep the dorm spotless, and he was a heavy sleeper, who loved naps.

Honestly the only drawback for Alistair had been his mentioning of his girlfriend being over frequently. Da’mi Lavellan would apparently likely be something of a third, unofficial roommate. But he was assured that he and Da’mi would like each other, and there shouldn’t be friction.

While Alistair had been hesitant at first, he agreed. He had attended a private, chantry funded school for the first years of his life, and this would be the first time he would be in a position for a girl, other than the Chantry Sisters, to even enter his room. He wouldn’t be singing the Benedictions before lunch, and part of him was pleased, and the rest was incredibly nervous. His grades got him in, but he worried it would be like the Redcliff Chantry school. He would much rather find people with similar interests, then be banished to the kitchens because he’d made some stupid comment about the Chant. Most of the other students had no time for him, barring a man who had transferred to Kinloch primary after a few months. Cullen had been a good friend, funny, no wonder he hadn’t lasted. Eamon and Isolde, his foster parents, had taken care to leave flyers for the Chant group on campus. A second year student, Leliana Rossignol, was apparently in charge of the group this year, and was promising big changes, and liberally applying nug emojis to the page. With Isolde glaring over his shoulder he had reluctantly signed up. He’d gotten a bubbly email with near no mention of the Maker or Andraste in reply, thanking him for helping to keep the club going.

Teagan had helped him pack, and even helped him get a job nearby the campus, walking distance, actually, that would help him pay for his next years tuition. Apparently Alistairs plans to flee utterly were known, at least to his Uncle, who had slipped him around two hundred gold in a pouch after Isolde had returned to the car, and Eamon was awkwardly saying goodbye. He was _not_ going back to that estate, you couldn’t pay him.

As luck would have it, he was the first to arrive. So, as he and Solas had discussed, he began to rearrange the room. Solas had maintained that he had accurate measurements for the precise peg each bed needed to be on for this to work. And, Alistair was already starting to trust his roommate, because he was very very right. His bed raised against the window, Solas’ tucked under, futon at an angle, left closet was his, desks, one slid under by Solas, one along the wall with the dressers, coffee pot on the fridge microwave combo. Done. Solas had maintained he had a fantastic television and refused to part with it.

“So _you’re_ Solas’s roomie?” a woman said from the doorway.

Alistair fairly leapt into the air. “Oh! I, um, yes…Sorry?”

The woman was slim, dark haired and green eyed. “Sorry? You’ve nothing to apologize for!” The woman blushed heavily “I’m your RA, Gilraen Lavellan. I’ve heard about you from my little sister, who heard about you from Solas. I guess, it sounds really bad, but usually the well off humans don’t like rooming with..”

“Elves?”

Gilraen exhaled, deflating like a popped balloon “Yeah. Sorry. It’s horrible. But it’s mostly an elf dorm, and we’ve had issues before. I wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be…problems. I’m so sorry this just makes me sound like an utter bitch.”

Alistair shuffled “No, it makes you sound like some really bad stuff has happened.”

“Well…Nobody died? My boyfriend clocked him over the head and the police are very fast responders here, we aren’t far from the precinct.” Gilraen explained, hands moving in uneven patterns. “You’ll see him around, Cullen Rutherford, he’s human too. We have a few that pop around, and a big ass Qunari, and a few dwarves. But this is the most inexpensive dorm, so sometimes people assign themselves, or say they’re somebodies friend and come in and break stuff.” She chewed her lip “It’s been good the last two years though, Dean Montilyet replaced Mac Tir, and it’s been getting better. But I’m still supposed to check. I’m really sorry, again.”

Alistair nodded slowly “I’m…really sorry that’s necessary.” The tin of silverware he was holding tilted as he tried to think of a response that didn’t somehow make it sound like he blamed the woman for looking out for people. The next thing he knew, Lavellan had darted in and caught a handful of forks before they hit the ground.

Alistair laughed “My hero, shall I bat my eyes and blush?” He teased, gratefully taking the forks from her hand.

Gilraen blushed and giggled as well “I think I’m blushing enough for the two of us!” She laughed, kneeling down to grab the folder she’d dropped, and extracting a sheet of paper and handing it over. “Our schedule for wing meetings. There’s one tomorrow at eight, so be there.” She said with a grin “It’s mandatory, I just always wanted to…Say…Be there. I don’t throw parties.”

“Shall we add or Be square?” Alistair added wryly.

“It isn’t the Blessed Age!” Gilraen sputtered through her laughter. “And, look, ice breakers are shit, I know that. But we’re gonna do them so I know who you guys are. So, be prepared to speak in front of like forty nine other people.”

“I will, thanks, Gilraen.”

“You are welcome, Alistair Thierin of dorm number 2.” She jokingly bowed and left the room, delicately closing the door behind her.

Well, if her sister was anything like her, they’d get along just fine.

 

When Solas arrived, he thanked Alistair for setting up the room, had promptly hooked up what appeared to be a fifty inch plasma, and put the remainder of his things away.

They chatted a bit during and after the organizing process, but Solas decided to nap soon after. Which struck Alistair as a bit strange, but, okay. Perhaps he’d explore the dorm, and run to the University Center and grab a bite to eat. Actually, maybe, shower first, he’d just lofted a bed and rearranged a room on his own. He grabbed his soap and a change of clothes with his towel and exited the room.

“Oh shit!”

Alistair whipped around, moving back to avoid colliding with his neighbor.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t expect to run into anybody, I’m..Very unused to living in a dorm, didn’t mean to freak you out.”

The speaker was, unsurprisingly, another elf. With hair far longer than Gilraens, and at the end of the color spectrum. A shock of long white hair and large blue eyes looked up at him. The man seemed to be in no hurry to stop apologizing.

“It’s ah, no big deal, I forgot to look for other people entirely. You’re in room three then?”

The elf nodded “Yeah, Niro Surana, my roommate is Da’mi Lavellan, but she isn’t here yet.

“Wait, you’re rooming with a woman?”

Niro tilted his head at the strangled tone of voice. “I’m going to tell you a secret.” He said slowly, rising up onto his toes and whispering into the humans ear “It’s a coed dorm.” He said slowly, dropping back to his normal height as Alistair snorted and shook his head, ignoring his blush, any proximity to anybody seemed to do that. He held out a hand “Alistair Theirin, room two, and my roommate is Solas Harel, he’s napping though.”

Niro nodded “My roommate mentioned him a time or fifty, I imagine you and I are about to get very comfortable with each other.”

“What? Why? I mean, not that I wouldn’t like that, because you’re-.” He trailed off as Niro stared in mild alarm “-A..nice…guuuuy.” He finished, slowly, awkwardly, and clearly not the end he’d been working for before.

“Riiiight. I’m…A pleasant conversation partner?”

“Yes! Totally.”

The two stared for a bit, light red dancing on their cheeks. In perfect silence.

“Oooh, Willow have a new boyfriend?” A rough voice crooned.

“Varric, I will end you.” Niro snarled, trance broken.

“Hey now. Whatever you and Puppy here have going on, I’m not going to judge!”

“Puppy?”

“Varric.”

The dwarf snickered and vanished back into the stairwell with a cry that someone named Sera owed him a drink.

“Puppy?”

Niro looked sheepish “He gives everybody nicknames. I’m apparently enigmatic, like the Ancient Oak from the stories, poet-tree? But my hair is long, so I’m Willow. And Sera is usually Buttercup. Dorian is Sparkler, Fenris is Broody, Bull is Tiny, Gilraen is Boss…”

“I..Don’t know who…”

Niro brought his hands to his face, ignoring that he was also holding bathing supplies “You have no idea who his friends are, that was stupd, I was being stupid, anything else about Varric?”

“Ah, boyfriend?”

Niro let out a noise like a perturbed cat “I’m very very gay.”

“Ah.”

“Problem?”

“No…No that’s…the opposite of a problem.” Okay words, you need to clear yourself with my head before you leave home, what the void did that even mean?

“Oh..The..Opposite?”

“I’m an idiot.”

“An idiot that would maybe like to get dinner in an hour?”

Alistair almost imploded “Maybe…Yeah. Yeah let’s get dinner.”


End file.
